yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam Buckland
}} Cam (Aron) Buckland is Chris Trott's character in High Rollers D&D. He is a lightborn cleric. Cam, together with Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar, travel around Arrak as a group to prevent Broken Sky from destroying Dawn Republic. He also has a personal goal to redeem his position in the Buckland family by performing for Korak the Champion at the Feast of Stone. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 79.HIGHROLLERS LIVE FROM SEATTLE! - HighRollers D&D (4th June 2017) at 0:28:20 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 79.'' Appearance Physically, Cam is a human, with slightly tanned skin, long dark hair and a goatee. As mentioned in "High Rollers D&D: Episode 70", his height is approximately 6' 2" (188cm). His body hair can glow under certain conditions such as his "Hope Never Dies" trait activated or Cam casting certain spells. Despite being a cleric, Cam's clothes hardly looks like one. Growing up with his family of gypsy entertainers, his fashion follows closely to their heritage. He also wears a green cape and a matching bandanna on his head. Cam carries lots of daggers on him (approximately 15). Brand Mark In Session 11, Cam receives a brand mark on his left wrist for the manslaughter of Dimitriv. The brand identifies him as a criminal but pardoned. However, should he commit another crime, the brand will come into consideration for his punishment. Cam made various attempts to hide his brand mark away from prominent figures, especially in Session 12 when he requested Enoran to tailor longer sleeves for his costume as he had to perform in front of city officials during the Feast of Stone. However, several city officials found out about his brand during a meeting in Session 27. Korak the Champion steps in to stop the officials from questioning him further about the brand to focus on urgent matters. Penis Size Cam is well-endowed and is very proud of it. The size was made canon in Session 6, when Trott rolls a natural 20 for Cam's penis size after dropping his pants in responds to Trellimar's query if all of Cam's body hair are capable of glowing. In Session 17, both Salah Balan and Trellimar decide to play a prank on Cam to shrink his penis. This lasted for two in-game days, which grew back in Session 21. Cam's penis is the largest amongst the lightborns, as confirmed by Avandra in Session 23, but not the largest amongst all living beings on Arrak, as mentioned by Ral'Ma in Session 28. Personality Cam is not particularly bright, but very charismatic. At times he has been known to be quite crude and has a tendency to act without thinking. Once, for instance, he attempted urinating on himself for medicinal relief. However, his wit and humour are a facade, to cover up that he is a broken person with a tragic past. He relies heavily on the support from the people around him. Avandra Cam worships the deity, Avandra. His devotion to her helps him to keep his spirit up. There was a period of time Avandra disfavoured Cam as a result of him killing Dimitriv in Feyden. Cam first noticed this when his signet ring of Avandra stop glowing after Dimitriv died from smoke inhalation. On the second night after Dimitriv's death, Avandra appears in Cam's dream in a fiery room, telling him that he will no longer have her luck until he can prove that he is worthy again. Following this, at one point, Cam considers giving up on the performance for Korak. Since then, Cam is more aware of the people around him and tries to aid them in any way he could. After proving himself worthy in several occasions, in Session 23, Avandra visits him in his dream to let him know, amongst other things, that her favour in him has returned and that he will no longer be unlucky. She also urges Cam to do great things as he is a lightborn, whose race is a beacon of hope to the people. History Cam is a human trickster-cleric. Abandoned as a baby, he was found and raised by a group of travelling gypsy entertainers called the Bucklands. Later, he was told that he had been found on a stone rune that had an glyph carved onto it. This is why his middle name is Arune. He is well travelled and has developed a charming charisma, but is also somewhat devious at times. Cam has now decided to leave the Bucklands to go on a journey on his own. Relationships His Companions :See Also: Elora's, Jiǔtóu's and Trellimar's relationship with the companions Cam and Elora get along quite well in the group, though this is partly due to his charisma and her naivety. When Elora questions Amelia about her reasons for trying to ruin Cam's reputation, she is shocked to hear Amelia's claims of Cam not being who he seems. Later, when Amelia says that Cam is the reason for Mirela's death, Elora decides to look after Cam and try to ensure that he does not do anything too rash. After the unintentional murder of Dimitriv, Elora is in shock from what happens and does not speak to Cam, however she does remain in Feyden and ensures that Cam does not make his injury from the brand any worse. Cam and Jiǔtóu are in a love-hate friendship. In the earlier adventures, whenever Cam tries to be friendly with Jiǔtóu, she does not reciprocate in return, often ignoring him. Amongst her companions, it is only Cam that she does not addresses him by name, calling him "Mr. Human" instead. This attitude changes after Jiǔtóu's resurrection, as he is also described by Master Guanyin as to be the one who fights hardest to bring Jiǔtóu back from the dead, referring to Cam by name mere days after her resurrection. She takes longer to show this to him directly, but is fiercely loyal to him and the others for giving her a second chance at life. Jiǔtóu begins to warm up to Cam during the course of the adventures in Talis'Val, often teasing Cam with her fire tricks, yet reminding him of his actions towards Dimitriv. In the aftermath of the Winter Spire arc Cam is the one to confront Jiǔtóu on her abusive realtionship with Crownrend, working for her vitality and reminding her of her strength, ultimately freeing her from the bracer and bringing them closer as companions. Trellimar has referred to Cam as being a human imbecile for his thoughtless actions. However, in Session 11, Trellimar is willing to allow himself to be punished in order to prevent Cam from having a punishment after the death of Dimitriv. Trellimar also is the only one who comes to talk to Cam during his time in prison (saying that he has seen many murders in his life) and reassures him that they will get him through this. Cam and Falk are best buddies, especially after Cam teaches him "The Look". However, after killing Dimitriv and Trellimar telling him about Cam's previous allegation of murder, Falk states that he does not truly know Cam and leaves to Talis'Val on his own. Nonetheless, Cam is still concerned about the well-being of his companions. In Session 15, Cam transforms into Wald in order to be with his companions as they partake in the Trial of Strength conducted by the Talis'Val Cell of the Broken Sky. Buckland Family :See Also: Murder of Mirela Buckland Cam was abandoned as a baby in a forest but was found and raised by the Buckland family. With no experience in the performing arts, Cam was assigned the role of a thief, stealing from the high society audience members while they watched the Buckland family perform.I CAN'T PERFORM! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 12 at 01:27:11 In the aftermath of the murder of Mirela, Cam stole the Writ of Performance for the Feast of Stone and left Greybell, attempting to make amends to the family.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 at 00:45:32 The Writ was intended for sisters Amelia and Mirela for their song and dance segment.I CAN'T PERFORM! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 12 at 01:21:30 The furious Amelia trails Cam and finds him in Tallfield. She disguises as Cam and wreck havoc, attempting to ruined his reputation. Cam insists that he did not kill Mirela. In his perspective, Keran, Mirela's fiancé, is furious at him for killing Mirela. After Cam left Greybell, Avandra lets Cam know in Session 23 that Keran is actively looking for Cam, although appearing older due to him being empowered by a darker force. However, the spirit of Mirela finds Cam in Session 28 and tells him that, while it is true that Cam did stab her, he was under influence by a spell cast by Keran. Mirela requests Cam for help, as Keran is using her corpse for undesirable outcome. Also is Session 23, Avandra informs Cam that she knows of his birth parents. Currently, one lives, and the other has passed away. It is unknown which parent is the mother and which is the father. Dimitriv TBA Abilities and Powers Cam carries an explorer's pack. His armour is an autumn-coloured mithril scale armour gifted by Queen Shalana. Being a cleric, Cam regularly cast the following spells: Light as a cantrip; Bless, Command and Healing Word as first level spells; Aid, Hold Person, and Spiritual Weapon as second level spells; Magic Circle and Mass Healing Word as third level spells; Guardian of Faith as fourth level spell; Charm Person, Mirror Image, Pass without Trace and Dimension Door as trickery domain spells. Cam also regularly use the following cleric Channel Divinity abilities: Invoke Duplicity and Cloak of Shadows. Being a lightborn, Cam is able to casts Herosim as part of the Radiant Spirit trait. An earlier draft of the lightborn template allowed Cam to cast Aid, which later transited to Heroism upon Mark's publication of the final draft on May 11, 2016. Cloak of Raven TBA Daggers Cam carries 15 daggers and each of them act as a memento of a certain event in his life. He always opts to recover any he has thrown. As of Session 38, he is currently carrying 15 daggers - these are not entirely the ones he started with, as some daggers have been lost or sacrificed, and therefore replaced. Among his collection of daggers, several of them are either used recurrently or are significant to the plot during the Lightfall campaign: *'Duracell', a dagger commonly used as a light source. Cam usually cast Light on the dagger, allowing it to glow. Ever since Avandra returned his dagger in Session 25 after losing it during a battle a session prior, Duracell now has a permanent glow on it. *In Session 6, Cam threw a dagger at Vixanis, who then keeps it as Cam forgot to take it back. When she was later found dead in Session 11, the dagger was not found on her as all of her belongings were seized by the Broken Sky, suggesting that the dagger is now with the organisation. *'Elfie', a dagger Cam received from the Spire of Autumn in Session 7. He uses it any time he tries to get the attention of a beautiful lady as it is the best-looking dagger amongst his collection.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 at 00:48:55 *Cam received a mundane clay dagger from Falk in Session 8 as part of a trade with him. *The seemingly expendable and crappy-looking dagger he used as a sacrifice to resurrect Jiǔtóu in Session 9, was actually a gift made by Mirela for his 18th birthday. It was later revealed that it was found covered in blood at the scene where Mirela was murdered.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 at 03:24:05 *'Nimbus', a Knife of Returning that Cam received as part of a trade with Salah Balan in Session 17. Lightborn Being a second generation lightborn, Cam is one of the remnants of Pelor's Light.Lightborn is a race homebrewed by Mark Hulmes. Chris' character Cam Buckland is a buffed-up version of the lightborn.Mark Hulmes sharing information about the lightborn on a YouTube comment, Jiutou's Apology - HighRollers D&D: Episode 38 While growing up, he eventually became aware of his lightborn abilities, but does not know how he got them. He chose to keep this a secret, even to his companions. There are only two known occasions where Cam was willing to discuss his abilities with anyone. When discussing them with Queen Shalana in Session 9, Cam reveals that he knows he belongs to a race called the Lightborn. In Session 15, Cam discusses his abilities again with Loben, but does not reveal any new information about himself. Hope Never Dies Despite Cam's effort to keep his lightborn abilities a secret, there are numerous occasions, especially upon facing certain death, when his appearance alters and his form glows. Jiǔtóu was the first to witness this in Session 2. Cam enters the tree Gulthia Tree, and Jiǔtóu sees him with glowing hair, and sees that he is more than he makes out that he is. She is later made aware of his lightborn ability through Master Guanyin during her time in the arboreal plane, raising the topic with Cam and the rest in Session 10. Much later, Cam talks to Loben about being a lightborn - valuable information for Loben, who is studying the Lightfall. Cassandra overhears this, and in Session 16, before the Feast of Stone, hints to Cam that she is also a lightborn. In the same Session, Cam makes use of his lightborn ability for his performance. He asks Jiǔtóu to throw daggers at him until he dies, which results in him reviving from his death with a glow emanating from him, much to the delight of the audience. In Session 23, Avandra tells Cam via a dream to use his ability for the greater good. As Avandra knows of all other lightborns, she also lets Cam know that some of them have gone missing. She confirms that Cassandra is a lightborn and that some of her lightborn friends have gone missing as well. Immovable Rod TBA Trivia *When drawing the concept art for Cam, Nina initially drew Cam to have a huge "package". Trott requested to have it toned down, but it turned out smaller then what Trott preferred. In the end, Trott keeps on requesting the "package" to be bigger to what it is now.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 03:36:16 *Before viewers are made aware of Mark's homebrew race, the lightborn, there are speculations that certain events and Cam's high charisma score may indicate multi-classing into a warlock of the undying light, which is a supplement warlock patron. This would explain Cam's talent for avoiding death, but only if he was level 6 or if he multi-classed as a shadow sorcerer of the first level. *On Cam's sexuality, Trott shares that Cam "swings in all ways".Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 03:46:23 *When possible, Cam insists on touching the recipient when performing healing word. *The mystic in Cam's village had no hands. Trott says this while improvising so he doesn't have to draw the rune depicted on the stone he was found with. *Responding to a donator's question in Session 20 about Hogwarts' houses, the High Rollers D&D crew thinks Cam would be a Hufflepuff.EYE OF THE BEHOLDER - HighRollers D&D: Episode 20 at 2:51:04 Much later, on a Games and Q&A episode, Cam reveals to be a Gryffindor after Trott takes a quiz on the Pottermore website to determine his character's house. Also, Cam's Patronus is a buffalo based on a quiz within the same website.CAM IN SKYRIM?! - D&D Q&A w/ Trott & Katie at 2:35:30 References Category:Chris Trott Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters